His Choice
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Adam finds himself having to choose between his family and a woman he falls in love with. There's only one problem...he's in a coma, and she's in the twentieth century. (Guess that makes this Sci-Fi). Rating, Genre and title always subject to change.,
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea after watching Hoss attack Adam on the episdoe "She Walks in Beauty". The words in italics are straight from that episode.

**His Choice**

**Chapter One**

The silence in the living room was almost deafening. Ben sat in his chair, his chin in his hands. Little Joe stood next the window staring off into space while Hoss leaned against the fireplace feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Hoss glanced towards the stairs and followed them up until they reached the top. He wished Dr. Martin and his assistant would hurry and come down and tell them Adam was going to be okay. "How could I have been so blind, so full of rage?"Hoss asked himself for the thousandth time as the scene between himself and Adam replayed in his mind…

_"Hop Sing said you wanted to see me." Adam looked at Hoss wondering just what it was Hoss wanted, though he could see his brother was highly agitated. _

_ "Yeah, where ya been?" He asked._

_ Where had he been? Hoss already knew the answer to that. Still, Adam answered the question. "Well, you know where I've been. I've been over to the Miller house to see Miss Amelia."_

_ "Miss Reagen, ya seen her too, didn't ya?" _

_ For a moment, Adam said nothing then he answered him with a question of his own. "You askin' me or tellin' me?" _

_ That had did it. He had snapped. "I'm tellin' ya!" and then he'd swung._

Now, thinking about it in front of the fireplace, Hoss realized he should've given Adam a chance to explain why he'd seen Reagan and what had really taken place. But no, he's simply barked one sentence at a brother who had cared enough to try and help and then attacked him. He could still see Adam hitting the wall and then collapsing upon the floor, a trail of blood running down the side of his face. It was only then did Hoss realize that Adam had never once struck back.

Afterwards, when their Pa and Little Joe had carried Adam into the house, Reagan had shown up and finding out about the fight, between the two brothers, had been horrified into confessing everything and left. However, before she'd left, Hoss heard her whisper ever so softly, "I never meant for Adam to pay for my actions."

It was then the truth of her words; the truth that Adam hadn't been at fault, hit Hoss full force. Now, Hoss was scared to death what his former rage had done to his brother. Only when they heard footsteps on the stairs was Hoss' thoughts, and the thoughts of his Pa and brother, interrupted.

"Well, Dr? How is he?" Ben felt a great unease grip his heart, as it did Hoss' and Little Joe's as they looked at the solemn faced doctor and the assistant he was training.

The doctor looked at the three men and sighed before he answered the question. "He's not responding to the smelling salts. There's a chance he may have suffered a skull fracture. Even if he hasn't, there's a high chance that Adam might very well still have a serious head injury, Ben. If he does, you need to be aware that kind of injury can bring all sorts of consequences. What consequences, if any, he's suffered from this I can't tell you right now." He took a deep breath. He heard horrified gasps from all three Cartwright's, especially Hoss, who visibly cringed. "If he isn't responding by morning, we'll have to transport him to the hospital in Reno." He hated saying it, but he was not prepared to operate on anyone's head.

"May I sit with him?" Hoss asked before anyone had a chance to respond to the doctor's statement.

Dr. Martin looked at Ben; the man seemed to have aged fifty years. He looked at Joseph who, unintentionally, was glaring at Hoss. He then looked to Ben. "It's up to your father." He said at last turning his attention to the man who he knew was, for the most part, an overgrown boy in a man's body. "Someone should sit with him for sure." He then proceeded to give them a list of signs that would indicate that Adam's conditioned had worsened. If there was trouble they were to send for him right away. Dr. Martin and his assistant then left.

"Pa?" Hoss stepped away from the fireplace only to find Little Joe blocking his path. A look of pure disgust was on the younger man's face.

"Haven't you done enough?" The moment the words were out of his mouth, Joe's disgust fled and remorse for his unfeeling harshness took its place as a look of sheer pain appeared in Hoss' eyes. However, before he could apologize Ben had exploded.

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGH!" Ben was furious. Adam was lying in his bed seriously hurt because one brother had let anger over rule his thinking; Ben didn't need a second one doing the same thing. "Hoss did not do this on purpose! Now, we need to pull together, not fight each other. For Adam's sake," Ben said as he lowered his voice and turned away from his sons, "We can't start blaming anyone." Ben headed up the stairs. As he did so, he said, "You two can come and go as you please."

An uneasy silence fell between Hoss and Joe, as their father disappeared up the stairs. Joe knowing that, while he was angry that Hoss had not controlled his temper, he shouldn't have started in on him like he had. Maybe, if his brother was different, Joe might be justified, but he wasn't. Hoss had never intentionally hurt any person or animal in his entire life, and Joe knew it.

"He'll be fine." Joe finally spoke as he gave Hoss a weak smile. "Adam will wake up, and we can get back to business as usual. You'll see."

Hoss hung his head and turned back to the fireplace. He wanted to believe his baby brother, only it was hard when all he could see was Adam hitting the wall and falling helplessly to the ground. "I dunno. I hope so. Right now I feel as trapped as cornered fox." No more was said, as eventually, both brothers made it up to Adam's room and joined their father in waiting.

~oOo~

Author's note: If you have forgotten what the episode "She Walks in Beauty" was about go to You Tube and type _(Bonanza) and ("She Walks In Beauty")_ into the search bar. It will bring it up, and you can watch it again. That is, as long as whoever put it up there doesn't take it down.


	2. Visitor

His Choice

Chapter Two (Visitor)

Adam opened his eyes and instant confusion filled them. It seemed as if the room with filled with a bright, blue light. The light slowly disappeared, and Adam saw he was in a four poster, oak bed that sat in a room he would have sworn was supposed to be his. However, the walls were now off blue with various paintings and pictures hung around. The carpet stretched from wall to wall. As he looked around the room, Adam recalled his last memory. He remembered Hoss coming at him and then hitting the wall, but that was it.

Adam again looked around the room. The size and placement of all the furniture was the same as his, but the change of color and pictures…Where was he? Only, when he heard the swishing of a skirt did Adam turn his head. He couldn't help but smile at a dark haired Spanish looking young woman. She was dressed in a lacy, white shirt and a long flowing blue skirt. Neither one was over fancy, though they did look rather new. He was shocked to see no shoes upon her feet.

"I see our visitor is awake." Another woman who looked to be a little older than the first one stepped inside the room. Her hair was more auburn than anything and it sat on the top of her head, unlike the younger woman whose hair hung loosely to her waist. Her dress was one piece, light gray and her shoes were black.

_Visitor?_ Hadn't he'd been on the Ponderosa? Hoss had been hitting him. What on earth had happened afterwards? Perhaps, he'd left home once his brother had finished beating on him, and then lost consciousness somewhere along the line?

His train of thought was broken when the younger woman spoke. "So it would seem." She walked to the foot of the bed as did the older woman. "Who are you, sir?"

"Adam," he answered slowly trying to get something, anything, to come back to him, "Adam Cartwright of the Ponderosa." For whatever reason, he felt the strongest urge to clarify he wasn't just an Adam Cartwright; he was_ the_ Adam Cartwright." The concerned look that the two women exchanged, even if it was a split second, did not pass Adam by. He assumed they knew his name. Whether that was for good or for bad, he did not know.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright." The older woman put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "My name is Camilla Barnes and this here is my cousin by adoption, Rosita Garcia Ramirez. We found you five miles south of here. You're lucky we found you when we did. With the first snow expected soon, heaven knows what would have happened to you if you were out there when it hit." She looked as if she was going to say something else, but a strange ringing noise 'came out of nowhere', and Miss Barnes left.

First snow? What was the woman talking about? It wasn't winter! "Where am I?" Adam asked as Miss Ramirez, who looked rather uncomfortable, turned and walked over to the window.

Rosita didn't answer at first. How could she? When she and her cousin and bought this place there had been rumors, but as far as Camilla and she had been able to tell, the stories they'd heard had been simple fabrications by someone who had nothing better to do that try to scare other people off. Only now he; the one the stories were about, was here talking to them. She knew he wanted the name of a town when he asked his question, only she didn't know how to answer that one without causing problems that were better dealt with at a later time. "There will be time for questions and answers later, Mr. Cartwright. Right now," she said as she turned around and walked over to the bed, "You need more rest." She began fiddling with his blanket until it was tucked in around him.

Adam would have argued with her only he was very tired and his head thumped. It was a fact that he couldn't have denied if he wanted to; his eyelids which were constantly opening and shutting were telling on him. He gave in and let them stay shut as he drifted back into sleep. Once he was sound asleep, Rosita slipped out of the room and down the stairs where Camilla was waiting for her. The young woman wasn't surprised by the words that started coming out of her cousin's mouth. The woman was far too high strung for her own good.

"What are we going to do?" Camilla was pacing the living room when Rosita started down the stairs. "He's here; he's actually here like the stories said he was. I didn't believe the stories…"

"Oh stop it!" While Rosita had been startled to hear Adam claim to be the famous Adam Cartwright, she did not think she and Camilla needed to go losing their heads either. No, first things first, they had to find proof of what he was claiming. That would be easy enough to do as she, Rosita, had gathered almost every book that was ever written about the Ponderosa before they bought the ranch.

Camilla watched as Rosita took a few books down and began thumbing through them. "What are you looking for?"

Rosita rolled her eyes as she thought that was the stupidest question she'd ever heard, and then answered, "For a written description or an actual picture of the man?"

Camilla frowned and sat down. It took a little bit of time, but soon Rosita was reading a description of Adam Cartwright. After reading it out loud she flipped the page and sure enough, the description was followed by a picture. She looked up; she wasn't surprised to see the woman's face paling. "Okay, so we have Adam Cartwright upstairs!" Rosita again rolled her eyes as she put the book back on the shelf.

"What are we going to do?" Camilla asked as she wrung her hands. She would never have bought into the old abandoned ranch if she'd known the stories were true.

"You get a hold of yourself for one and keep your mouth shut. All the stories I've ever heard, and from what I've read, Adam Cartwright is a good man." Rosita put her hands on her hips and stressed her words and then sighed, "Who, apparently, is caught between time lines. And," she waved her hand through the air at her cousin, "Don't ask me how that one works. I never understood it and I dare say 99% of the people I have ever met understand it either. For now, we must assume he doesn't realize yet what's really going on. I mean, every tale has him being found unconscious and awaking thinking it's still the 19th century." She didn't bother telling her cousin anymore as her cousin had always, of her own accord, walked away from the stories before they were finished.

Rosita looked around the living room and dining room which she and her cousin had painstakingly restored to its former design. She also thought on the ranch and how hard they'd worked to get it back to where it could be called a working ranch. "We can also be glad it's the slow time of the year?" She couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her cousin's face; it was a mixture of despair and horror. She'd caught the unspoken message without a problem. At least they wouldn't have ranch hands to deal with on top of Adam Cartwright.

"I'm going to go check on the horses." Camilla hurried out of the house leaving Rosita chuckling. She knew full well it was her cousin's way of saying she'd keep her mouth shut, but Adam Cartwright was her responsibility.


	3. Breaking the News

**His Choice **

**Chapter Three**

Ben sat by Adam's bed doing his best to remain calm, not easy to do as a strange blue light kept coming and going. He, Hoss and Little Joe were taking turns keeping watch on one very still Adam and searching for whatever was causing the blue light to appear and disappear. It really wasn't the light itself that caused concern to grip Ben's heart; it was the feeling that, for whatever reason that it existed, the light was there because of Adam. That concerned him greatly, as he had no idea whether that was good or not.

**~oOo~**

Adam swung his legs over the bed and steadied himself. His head felt like someone was trying to crack his thick New England head with a sledge hammer. He knew he probably should lie back down; only, something drove him to get up to see where he was. Why did the room feel so familiar, but yet it felt so foreign was another thought that kept crossing his mind. However, before he could even attempt to stand up, he realized two things. One; he had no pants on and two; he could hear one of the woman coming towards the bedroom. He lay down as quickly as he could, without having his head feel like it was going to fall off and covered himself up. It was not a moment too soon either.

"How's your head?" Rosita asked as she set a tray that carried his lunch on the chair next to the bed.

"It's better than it was." It was the truth. Before it felt like dynamite was going off in his head; now it only felt like it needed a vacation. It did him no good to skirt around the issue though; Rosita saw through him and pulled out a bottle.

"What's that?" Adam asked as she took off the lid and took out two pills.

"It's called aspirin; it's for headaches." She poured a glass of water and handed him the glass and the pills. "I don't suggest you chew them, simply swallow them with the water." She inwardly cringed at the memory of trying to chew aspirins when she was a child because her mother forgot to tell her they weren't chewable. She didn't want Adam to have the same bitter experience.

"Where are my pants?" Adam asked once he'd taken the medicine. He knew he had not been wearing his nightshirt when Hoss attacked him, and he saw no reason for the women to have taken them off. That is, until Rosita went a shade of red and turned up the palms of her hands.

"Well, let's say there are certain functions in life that can't be controlled, and you unwittingly made it necessary to take them off." She knew of no other way to politely state what had happened without getting crude. And talking about bodily functions was crude in her book. The embarrassment she felt even referring to that fact of life slipped away, when Adam went even a darker shade of pink. At least he had the decency to be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Adam looked like he wanted to hide, though he was grateful when Rosita simply smiled and told him not to worry.

"As soon as that medicine kicks it we need to talk." She had debated for a solid two hours on how to deal with breaking the news to their guest as to where he was, or rather when he was, for it really was a matter of what time frame he'd slipped into. During that time, she read bits and pieces out of the books they had downstairs and used the telephone to call a friend. Of course, she hadn't told the woman they actually had Adam Cartwright in the house. No, she'd simply asked for the women to give her the highlights of the story she'd given her and Camilla before they bought the ranch. She told her acquaintance it was simply because she wanted to be prepared, just in case. When everything was said and done, she realized that while every story had wound up badly, every story had started out with Adam being lied to from the beginning. She couldn't understand why people would lie to him, though she didn't dwell on it. She'd simply decided to tell him the truth, even if it meant having to deal with his skeptism. She hoped that by changing how the story started, telling him the truth instead of lies, the outcome would be different this time around.

"No," Adam sat up straighter, though it did it slowly, "we'll talk now. Where am I?"

Rosita couldn't help but smile and chuckle. It looked like the books and stories were right when they called Adam a man who dealt with things head on, unless there was a need to take a side road per say. "You promise to hear me out even if you think I'm crazy?" Rosita had never cared for interruptions when she was talking. She considered it very rude, as did most people she chose to associate with.

Adam's one eyebrow raised; _what was she going to tell him that she was concerned about what he'd think?_ He didn't debate the silent question for too long though; he wanted answers. "I'll listen." He finally answered as he rearranged the pillows behind him, something Rosita quickly joined in helping with.

"You're still on the Ponderosa, but you're not." Rosita wasn't surprised when a look of shock and confusion appeared on the man's face. She knew it was the reaction that she, herself, would have had. Though, she didn't give him time to ask any questions, mostly because she was as nervous as all get out and just wanted to tell the story before she lost her nerve. "Stories say that after your brother knocked you out that somehow, no one really know how, you got stuck in limbo per say. That is," she paused as she stood up and walked over to the window, "You left the nineteenth century and came to our time." She stopped speaking as she looked out the window and waited for the question she knew would be coming. It did.

Adam, who was looking towards her with cynical look on his face, asked, "And just what would your time be?" His skepticism was replaced with shock, in no time flat, when she turned around to answer him.

"The twentieth century," She kept her answer short on purpose, hoping he would not explode. He'd actually lost his temper in all the stories when he finally found out where he was, but then he'd always been constantly lied to before he found out the truth. She hoped the truth would produce a different reaction. Rosita was rewarded for her honesty when he did not start losing his temper. Though she had to chuckle as he closed his eyes and tilted his head against the headboard behind him and told her she was crazy.

She stood up and smiled. "Crazy or not, I'll bring you lunch up in an hour." Rosita then turned and left the room. Only when she left did Adam open his eyes back up. He'd said she was crazy, only he couldn't deny the sincerity of her words, nor the uncomfortable feeling that maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth. It was just all too real; the room, the feel of the fresh sheets, the smell of the new day and the smile on the pretty Rosita's Face. He lay back down and closed his eyes; he needed to think.


	4. Cars, telephones and guns

**His Choice **

**Chapter Four  
**

Hoss sat next to Adam's bed, his chin in his huge hands. His father sat on the other side of the bed running his hand over the picture of Adam's mother. The man had a faraway look in his eyes; Hoss was sure his father was reliving memories of his days with Elizabeth. He laid his hand on Adam's upper arm and watched the steady rising and falling of his brother's chest_. _

"_Oh Adam," _Hoss begged silently as he kept his eyes upon Adam's closed eyes. _"I'm sorry, really I am. I dunno what came over me. Ya done the best ya could, tryin' ta protect me from the likes of Reagan. I jist couldn't see it. I let that green eyed monster ya told me about once get to me." _

Ben, whose mind had indeed been in the past, turned his head when he heard Hoss sigh. His heart went out to his second son. As much as he feared for Adam, Ben feared just as much for Hoss. If Adam died, or suffered serious consequences because of Hoss' attack on him, he was sure the gentle giant would never be the same again. "He's going to be fine, one way or the other, Hoss. We just have to believe that."

"I didn't mean to hurt him like this, Pa." Hoss turned his head and looked at Ben. "Why doesn't he wake up?" He looked back at Adam. "It's been four hours. Another four hours and the sun will be up. Iff'n he's not awake…" Ben leaned forward and stopped him.

"Stop it, son!" Ben did not yell, though he did make sure his tone held no room for argument. "This isn't doing him or you any good. We just have to pray and hope. It's all we can do for now." He might hate it, only it was fact, and they needed to deal with it. Hoss nodded and quit talking, falling back into his own thoughts.

**~oOo~**

Adam rested his hand upon the window seal and looked out the window. Sure enough, the outside looked like his home except for two things. There were contraptions he'd never seen before near the barn. Well, he'd seen models; like the horseless carriage that some man had bought to Virginia City, but the man had been crazy and the thing hadn't worked. He could see the one who called herself Camilla walked towards one of the contraptions. He stared as she opened one of the doors, climbed inside and shut the door. He jumped ten feet in the air when a loud roaring noise started up and Camilla went away in it.

"It's called a car." Rosita stepped into the room and smiled as Adam leaned against the wall. She hoped she had not made a mistake in refusing to hide their vehicles. That was another thing she'd noticed when she'd heard the stories and read books about Adam Cartwright. She didn't know what the other people's reasoning was, but it seemed like they should have prepared him so when he went into town he wouldn't "flip out" as some of her friends would say. Maybe this way, by showing him everything upfront, he would have time to adjust and thus draw less attention to himself. He would have the time to figure out how to get him unstuck from in between timelines; his or theirs.

"Makes enough noise," Adam said as he got his heart back into place, only to have it jump again when the same ringing he'd heard before sounded again. Surprise lept onto his face as Rosita turned around and started to leave.

"It's called a telephone; come and see." She hurried out the door with Adam following her; he wanted to know what a telephone was. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, Rosita was standing near a desk that sat where his father's desk used to sit with a funny curved object held up to the side of her face. She was talking into one end while, apparently, listening to the other person with the other end. He didn't know what to make of it.

Slowly he made his way around the living room and into the dining room. The furniture might not be his family's, but the two rooms did not look as if they'd ever been touched. Though, if he was in the twentieth century, Adam guessed that some work would have had to be done over the years.

"No, I'm fine, mama."

Adam turned when he heard Rosita call the person she was apparently talking to; mama. He wondered if the woman had been told about him. He got his answer when Rosita laughed and said, "Ask Camilla. We're both doing fine. There's no need to ask anyone to come out here. It's not like it's that busy time of the year yet." Later, after a moment of silence in which Adam guessed her mother was talking, Rosita bade the woman goodbye and hung up, glad that her 'mama' was really just a dear old woman who cared about her. Her real mother, who had passed aways a few years before, would have been checking up on her in person...and she didn't need that right now.

Adam stepped back into the living room. "Where's my gun belt?" He tapped the sides of his thighs, which felt bearer than bare. He'd looked all over the room and couldn't find it.

Rosita wasn't surprised that Adam wanted his gun. She owned a few herself, but…she stopped herself. No buts, she had to be honest with him. "It's in the credenza over there; however, " she said as he turned as if to go get it, "No one wears them to town anymore, though a few old timers still wear theirs while working around their property."

Adam was shocked. Why would a man go anywhere without his guns? He continued to wonder why, as he retrieved his gun and his gun belt from the one piece of furniture that seemed to be as old as the nineteenth century. Soon he had his belt and gun in place. "I hope you don't expect me to go without mine."

Again, Rosita wasn't surprised nor would she argue with him when it came to the ranch. Though, somehow, she'd have to think of a way to convince him to leave his guns at home when they went to town.

"Let's go for horseback ride. We need to talk some more." She wasn't going to tell him they needed to come up with a different family tree for him to use for the present time. She might have a fight on her hands before they ever left the house, and she wanted to go riding with a man she'd only dreamed about until now. Besides, with all the changes Adam was going to be introduced to, a good old fashioned horseback ride was one thing she was sure would do the man a world of good.


	5. Chapter 5

**His Choice **

**Chapter Five**

The wind was blowing through the air, as Adam stood next to the crystal blue lake with his light brown coat securely buttoned. Rosita stood next to him with her navy blue coat buttoned up also. It had been a long week with not only showing Adam how much work had been done to restore the Ponderosa, but also showing him the town, from a distance. Since he flat out refused to go anywhere without his gun, she'd explained it was better for them to stay on the ranch. He hadn't liked that part, even had a verbal fight with her. In the end, he did as she asked for, in all reality, Rosita had his trust. He had no reason not to trust her; she'd been nothing but honest with him from the beginning. Now the two had ridden their horses out to the lake to talk in private. He'd ridden in her jeep a few times, but didn't care for it and asked if they could just ride their horses instead.

"It looks like the Ponderosa." Adam looked at all the beautiful trees which had probably stood for hundreds of years and watched as a few small wild animals darted here and there; he turned and looked at Rosita with sadness in his eyes. "But it's not home."

Rosita felt bad for him and sat down beside him. She laid her hand upon his and smiled. "We'll find a way to get you home, Adam. If there's a way we will." Then, out of pure curiosity, because of reading the many books and journals about the Cartwrights, she asked, "You don't remember waking up and wondering what was going on before now, do you?"

Adam was startled at the question. Why on earth was she asking something like that for? He went to deny having such experiences only to have what seemed to be a hundred dreams flash through his mind. All were full of lies, deceit and all, no matter the means, had wound up with him dying, put away in an asylum only to end with him disappearing right into thin air or some other unacceptable ending. "I don't know, maybe." He went on to tell her about the dreams. By the end of his tales, concern was in his voice.

Rosita gave his hand a squeeze and surprised him again. "I have some books at home that are full of myths concerning your reoccurring appearances here on the ranch. I think you should look at them; however, you should know when I looked at them this morning I made an interesting discovery."

"And that would be?" Adam leaned forward as he asked the question.

"Half the pages are now blank. I think that, maybe, because I'm handling your appearance differently the outcome might be different." She started to get excited. "I have two friends who study this type of thing; maybe they can help us find a way back to your family. That is, if you will let me send for them." She was sincere in the offer; he could hear it in her voice and see it in her sparkling blue eyes.

For a moment he said nothing. Then he, due to the fact he could tell, yet again, that she genuinely cared about him, said, "Thanks." Adam gave her one of his famous smiles, and Rosita felt her heart stop. She quickly turned away in an attempt to hide what his smile had done to her.

"No problem." She stood up. "Let's get back to the house, and I'll give them a call."

Adam was right behind her not only because he wondered what her friends could do, but also because she'd failed to turn away fast enough, and he'd seen the look of admiration in her eyes before she'd turned her head. He found himself praying for time to get to know her before a way back to his family was found.

**~oOo~**

Joe sat down next to Adam's bed. His father and Hoss had gone out into the dark of night to look around the house as, once more; a faint blue light had appeared and then disappeared. It was starting to really wear on their nerves, as it was happening every hour on the hour. Joe took a hold of Adam's hand and began talking to him, partly because he hoped it would wake his brother up and partly to calm his own nerves.

"You know, you're scaring everyone don't you?" Little Joe did his best to chuckle. "It's not normal, you lying there like that. If anything, I should be lying around, and you should be getting' after me. Ya know, tellin' me to grow up and accept some responsibility." His voice grew softer as he took a deep breath and his voice cracked a bit as he continued. "Hoss is really beatin' himself up over this. If you don't recover, I reckon our dear brother will be in a world of hurt. I hate to think what he'd go and do." He continued talking as he reminisced about all the good things the family had had happened, even a few bad ones.

**~oOo~**

Rosita, who had been sitting behind her old oak desk talking on the phone, hung up and started to rise when she noticed that Adam, who was standing by the window, seemed to be staring off into space. The way his eyes stared straight ahead, scared her and she hurried over to his side. The moment her hand touched his arm, Adam turned and looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it, Adam? What's wrong?" Rosita found herself afraid that something would happen to Adam before her friends got there to help them, especially since they said they couldn't come out to Nevada for at least three weeks, maybe four.

For a small moment Adam didn't speak. He was still reeling from the voice he'd heard speaking for a quick second. "I heard my youngest brother talking to me; I heard him talk about my other brother." He sighed and leaned against the window. "I never heard them before." Then, thinking he needed a break from the ranch, a break from feeling like he should look for his family, though he knew he wouldn't find them in the twentieth century, he looked at Rosita and said, "Let's go to town tomorrow. I promise I'll leave my pistol in the glove department." He wasn't about to leave it at home. However, if being in town was going to be as strange as it was looking at it from a distance; she'd showed it to him the day before, he wanted something familiar with him…or within reach anyway.

Rosita would have fought him on it, because of the stories, only she realized that in each and every one of them Adam had gone into town alone wearing his gun. She hoped that by changing those facts it would change the course many of the stories had led to. "All right, but we stick together like glue."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Allright."

Rosita smiled back, and Adam realized he liked her smile as well as everything else he was discovering about her. He turned around, excused himself and went to bed. Only when he left, did Camilla come out of the kitchen.

"You think Abe and Dixie will be able to help you?" While the woman no longer acted as if she had lost all her marbles, she still didn't care to have a man who was stuck in between times staying in their house.

"I hope so." Rosita answered as she started to climb the stairs. Secretly Rosita started to try and think of a way to get Camilla to leave for awhile. The woman was far too highly strung, and Rosita was afraid her cousin would spill the beans sooner or later. The only problem was…Camilla would never leave her in a house alone without a man who wasn't her husband. As she climbed the stairs, Rosita began working on coming up with a plan.


	6. Town and A Plan

**His Choice **

***I have no clue to what Virginia City looked like in 1960 only, quite frankly, I don't care. After all, this is science fiction which naturally means a lot of facts are being twisted and changed.**

**Chapter Six**

Adam sat in Rosita's truck, the one she only used when it was raining, or threatening to, feeling shock waves going through him. As they rode down the streets of town, all he could think is; 'What on earth happened? This is definitely not the Virginia City I know.' Buildings he'd never seen had replaced the majority of the buildings that had once stood, including the Bucket of Blood. In its place stood a store that said 'Virginia City Liquor store'.

Also, having to stop to wait for a traffic light was also throwing him for a loop, even if Rosita had taken the time to explain traffic laws to him on the way into town. It's not that he didn't understand them or disagree; he didn't. He was simply dealing with the shock that came with a major adjustment. When Rosita stopped in front of' Tyler's Clothing Store for Men', Adam surprised her by facing her and saying quite sincerely, "Thank you."

"For what?" Rosita asked, once he'd gotten out of the truck and opened her door, something she didn't argue with him doing, as she figured fighting with him for being a gentleman was something he didn't need. That is, he didn't need _everything_ to change for him. Besides, it was still a very common place practice for the men to open doors for women.

"For preparing me for this," Adam answered as he and she walked to the front door of the store. That was something he had quickly realized none of his other memories held; someone who cared enough to help him in ways that would benefit him. He took a hold of the silver door knob and opened it up, allowing Rosita to enter first.

Due to a lengthy talk they'd had on their way into town, Adam was able to hide his astonishment at all the items the store held, the lights, various decorations and, most importantly, he gave appropriate answers to questions asked about who he was. He turned some of the trickier questions over to Rosita, but in such a way as to not arouse anyone's curiosity. By the time they walked out of the store, Adam had two changes of clothes; the shirts were black and red in spite of Rosita asking him if he was sure he didn't want different colors, and a new watch. Though, the watch on his wrist sure felt funny.

"Any chance to visit the library you talked about?" Adam asked as they climbed back into the truck. He wanted to borrow as many history books on Virginia City as they'd let him. Since he didn't know whether or not he was going to be stuck in the twentieth century for good, Adam wanted to learn as much as possible.

"A library; yes of course," said Rosita before she switched the subject to her cousin and the need to get her to go on a long vacation, maybe to Europe even if it meant that she, Rosita, had to pay for it herself. Hearing those words shocked Adam greatly.

"Do you really think she'd be a threat to me?" Adam asked in amazement.

"Not on purpose, she wouldn't. However," Rosita answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, I think it would be a good idea to get her to leave town." By the time she answered his question they were at the library, and she was parking the truck. Instead of climbing out of the truck and going inside they continued talking, throwing out one idea after another. Finally, Rosita leaned back and turned her head.

"There's really only one sure fire way to get her to leave, but I don't know that you'll go for it." She kept her eyes on Adam's eyes as she spoke. There was something about looking in a person eyes when you spoke to them that made a difference. Oh, not to the point where one would make the other person feel uneasy, just enough to let them know you were serious though.

"And that is?" Adam asked, even though he had a funny feeling he knew what she was going to say. He was to be proven partially correct when she answered his question.

Rosita squirmed just a little. After all, she didn't know how he'd react to her proposal. Still, it would guarantee getting Camilla to leave. "Let her and others believe we're married. She quickly added due to Adam's raised eyebrow. "I know people who exchange many different kinds of vows in front of friends and family. All we'd have to do is exchange some sort of vows in front of Camilla and one of her air headed friends, and she'd think we were married and leave."

Adam couldn't help but grin. "Isn't that being a bit deceitful? I mean, I will assume we would just carefully avoid phrases like 'man and wife', and simply make references to commitment and such things."

Rosita again shrugged her shoulders and answered, "It's that; or risk her saying something to someone who just might believe her." She didn't want any trouble that they didn't have to face if they had a choice.

"It wouldn't be a real marriage?" Adam leaned back against the back of his seat and looked through the front window at the library, his mind on his family. He had a feeling if it was made into a real marriage, he'd never be able to go back home. It was a feeling Rosita must have felt too, as she shook her head.

"No, not as long as we didn't exchange gifts or actually consummate it; it wouldn't be. The thing is laws pertaining to a common law marriage haven't changed. Yes, by exchanging any kind of vows folks would assume we meant to live together as man and wife, but as long as we don't start paying bills together, putting our names on legal papers etcetera we would not be married in any way when it came to the eyes of the law."

Adam didn't like the idea; still, he didn't want to chance Camilla doing anything stupid either. "Are you sure she'll go to Europe once she thinks we're married?" He saw no reason for the façade if she wasn't.

"If I'm paying for it? You bet your bottom dollar she will." She knew her cousin well enough to know that the woman would run with a freebie if she had the chance.

"Okay then, you know your cousin better than I do." Adam said as he opened his door. He still wanted to go inside the library and see those books.


	7. Winter Fun and Ben's Fears

**His Choice **

**Chapter Seven **

Adam and Rosita laughed as they skated over the surface of a small pond on the Ponderosa. Actually, Rosita was skating while Adam was holding onto her hands and doing his best to remain standing. It was just the two of them as they'd successfully conned Camilla and her friend, Teresa Atkins of Reno, Nevada, that they had exchanged vows and considered themselves married. Her cousin was now on a boat for a year-long tour of Europe while Teresa was back in Reno. "I can't believe you never learnt to skate. What did you do in the winter for fun?" Rosita asked as she and Adam laughed as he almost fell which meant, naturally, she would have gone down too.

"Snowball fights mostly," Adam answered as he started getting the hang of the skating. If you remember from all your reading and from what I've told you, I was into my teens before Pa, Hoss and I even made it out here. When we started out the Ponderosa was small and required everyone who was old enough to work to do just that. Don't get me wrong." Adam continued talking as he let go of Rosita and successfully skated on his own. "Pa never overworked me; there was just little time for play. When I wasn't working, I was helping Hoss' nurse with him. By the time Hoss was old enough to let the nursemaid go, I had no interest in learning to skate; books were my world."

While she understood where he was coming from, and admired him for his love of books, she also silently promised herself to make sure he had some time that was simply "fun" time. Like the ice skating, she could see he was enjoying it. Seeing how they'd only been working on it for a few days, she was impressed by the progress he'd made.

They'd skated in silence for a good ten minutes when Adam asked, "When is this Abe and Dixie supposed to be here?" He had found himself apprehensive when it came to her friends coming to the ranch. Oh, it wasn't that he had any sort of bad premonition; he didn't. He just found himself wondering more and more if he really wanted to go back right away. He admired Rosita for having the gumption and determination to run a ranch. She also had a great sense of humor, was well educated and knew how to do many things. One of those many things she knew so much about was cooking; she was a darn good cook, one of the best he'd ever met.

Rosita stopped skating for a split second and then continued skating. A part of her had begun to wish she had never come up with the idea of pulling her friends into this. She, like Adam, was beginning to wish he could at least stick around for a few months. She really enjoyed his company, even if he was very opinionated and stubborn at times. "I'm expecting Abe and Dixie some time on Friday, at least that's what they said when they called last night." It was now Tuesday.

Adam, feeling a bit brave or crazy-he wasn't sure which-tapped Rosita on the shoulder and said, "You're it!" He began skating as fast as he could, without falling that is. Rosita started laughing and chasing him.

Now, in all honesty, she could have easily caught up with him only she chose to get just close enough to make him work at getting away from her while remaining standing. Just as she had decided to get him, Adam fell down and stayed down. It didn't take a split second for Rosita to be down on her knees and checking on him. When he opened his eyes and winked at her, she slapped him on the shoulder. "I thought you'd actually gone and hurt yourself! Don't scare me like that!" Rosita tried to act mad, only problem was she was laughing at the same time she was speaking.

Adam laughed and sat up. Then, with her help, he stood up. "I couldn't resist the urge what can I say?" He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Sun's thinking about going down; we should head home ourselves. This is not the time of the year to be out past dark." He took her hand as they skated to the edge of the pond. Soon they had their skates off and their boots on. Shortly afterwards, the two headed for the main house.

**~oOo~**

Ben was again sitting by the side of Adam's bed. He'd chased Hoss and Joe both out of the room and to their own bedrooms. They'd hadn't been happy, but they had to admit they were more than tired, though out of the two, Hoss took the longest to convince it was okay for him to go and get some sleep.

Ben laid his hand on Adam's forehead. He didn't really know why; it's not like he was in bed with a fever. Then again, a fever or some other sickness would have been easier to face. Well, he thought it would as those things did not require thinking about having to safely transport his son to a major hospital like the one in Reno.

"Oh Elizabeth," Ben sighed as he thought on his first wife, "it's been six hours. Another two hours and it will dawn will be here. If he's not awake by then, our son will have to be taken elsewhere." He stood up and walked to the window, though he didn't know why. It's not like he could see anything, and the blue light had stopped making appearances. Well, for the moment it had. "If we lose him, I just know I'll lose Hoss too. I mean, I fear what the guilt that he lives with now will only grow, and that would eventually destroy him. Maybe I'm wrong about that, only it's what I fear."

Ben felt as if someone was wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. After a moment, the feeling was gone, and he went back to Adam's bed. He didn't know if the feeling that had just come over him was his late wife or what, but he was grateful for the love he'd felt in the hug. Then, with his mind off Elizabeth, Ben knelt beside his unconscious son and began to pray.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Choice **

**Chapter Eight**

Adam stood on the porch grateful for a clear blue sky and a winter's day that was actually quite nice. Okay, he was definitely keeping his coat on; still, it was a nice day. He was on the porch waiting for Rosita's friends to arrive. While he waited, Adam's mind wandered to the previous day and to Rosita.

_"I've been running this ranch out of necessity, Adam. I've always loved this area and, when Camilla told me it was for sale, I just had to buy it, but that meant running it too." Rosita sat at the lunch table eating with Adam, trying to get him to take over the business or running the ranch. "Everyone around here believes you to be a direct descendant of the original Adam Cartwright, so no one would question you taking over the place. Besides, they think we're living together as man and wife." _

_ "Is there no need for an Architect around here?" Adam figured if he had to start over he might as well use the knowledge he'd gone to college for. _

_ "Not without going back to school and raising a few eyebrows." Rosita answered bluntly. "I don't think anyone would accept credentials from the eighteen hundreds." She again asked him to consider running the ranch. "Look, it's not like I'm not accepting who you are. It's just that we're trying to find a way back home for you. Adam..." she'd paused as she tried to find the words she needed, or felt she needed anyway and then said, "I can't see; honestly see, the use of you going back to school right now. However, if you're still here in a year, if we can't find a way back for you, there'd be no reason for you not to follow your dream here. I'll even help you get back into school. Besides, wouldn't it be better to wait and see what Abe and Dixie can do for you?" Rosita had stood up, walked over to him and laid her hand upon his shoulder and smiled sympathetically._

_ "And running the ranch wouldn't raise a few eyebrows?" he asked, the confusion he felt was in his voice as they argued back and forth._

_ "Not like going back to college would. The university boards will want all your information and they do check things out. Right now, you have no traceable history to give them. However, in a year, if we can't get you back, your information would be well established and, when checked, there'd be nothing to raise any warning signs." Rosita answered back just as quickly, and then softly and slowly added, "Let's just wait and see what my friends can do, okay?" _

_After a few more minutes of arguing over the issue, Adam said that depending on what Abe and Dixie said he'd consider running the ranch for Rosita._

Rosita, who had been cleaning the dining area, opened the front door and stepped outside. She felt bad for Adam, as she knew full well how much of an adjustment he had had to make; in fact, he was still having a time of reconciling the with the idea that he was no longer in the eighteen hundreds. "You all right?" She asked as she stepped up beside Adam.

Adam turned and looked at Rosita, startled not to see the concern in her eyes and hear it in her voice, but to have the depth of her concern for him reach up and grab him by the shoulders and shake him. He'd known from the beginning she had a kind and compassionate heart; if she didn't, she never would have gotten involved when she and her cousin first found him. But, until now, he had thought she only cared because he was another human being. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I'll be fine. You're an angel."

Rosita couldn't help but blush a little, and then shook her head. "No, I'm just a woman."

Adam didn't know why, but that one sentence really grabbed him, and he surprised her when he pulled her close to him. "You're not _just _a woman. If you won't admit to being an angel," He started lowering his head and whispered, "At least admit you're a real lady."

A slight catch could be heard in Rosita's throat as Adam's lips met hers. Without half thinking, she slid her arms around his waist and up his back. He was kissing her so gently, yet with such a need, it shook her to the core.

After a few moments, Adam stepped back and smiled. "Forgive me if I was out of line, you _are_ a lady."

"There's nothing to forgive." Rosita managed to answer him just as she heard a vehicle approaching. She and Adam turned toward the sound; instantly Rosita recognized her friends and stepped forward.

~oOo~

Rosita found herself sitting on the sofa next to Adam while her friends, the salt and peppered haired, Abe Donavan and his brown haired wife who was fifteen years younger than him, sat in the two available chairs. Rosita and Adam had both tried to get her friends to take the couch as they thought the couple would be more comfortable. Ever the matchmakers, the couple had declined.

Now Abe, who had just finished listening to Adam and Rosita tell him everything was talking. "That blue light has something to do with it." Abe shook his head in frustration as he looked at Adam. "Just don't ask us what." He then said, "To be honest, we could have simply told you that, if we are right, that light will, sooner or later, overshadow you and you will have to make a choice between there and here. Don't ask me to make sense of it, because I can't right now. It's the only consistent piece of evidence that sticks out in every case we've ever studied, which I admit my case number is pretty low. Only thing is..." his said as he smiled at his wife and back to Adam and Rosita, "we wanted to meet you in person."

That part flattered Adam and he smiled. Adam then looked at Rosita, who looked upon him with the same concern in her eyes he'd seen before only he realized there was at least some infatuation going on too. It was then that Adam really seriously started doubting he could leave her behind if he had too. He looked back at Abe and asked, "Do you have any idea when that will take place?"

Abe wasn't blind. He could see what was happening. He felt bad for both Rosita and for Adam. He shook his head. "Not really, like I said. Dixie and I don't really understand it all yet. It's hard to find any real evidence to study, and even harder to meet anyone in your circumstance." Then, because he saw what he did, he added as a warning, "From what little we've been able to learn, if you want there to be a chance of returning to your family, you can't go fathering any children while you're here. Being married, or pretending to be married," he said as he smiled at the shocked look on his friend's face; he knew they had assumed he didn't know they marriage was a façade, "won't make a difference either way, even lying together wouldn't. However," He stressed the word however, "if by lying with each other, another life was created it would definitely prevent your return. Again, don't ask me to explain why, it just seems to be the way it is."

Somehow Adam wasn't surprised to hear that.

The rest of the evening was spent with Adam and Rosita visiting her friends and then retiring to their beds hoping for the best when it came to the situation Adam was in.


	9. Serious news and Cattle

**His Choice **

**Chapter Nine**

Ben sat behind his desk while Hoss leaned against the fireplace and Little Joe sat on the couch. They were all waiting for Dr. Martin to come downstairs. He'd arrived at the house first thing that morning to check in on Adam. Needless to say, he wasn't happy to learn that Adam had not even stirred once during the night. Now, he was up in Adam's room examining him once more.

Ben leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He'd had three hours of sleep the night before, if that. He felt so useless and hated that. He was Adam's father! He should be able to do something, anything to help his oldest. Only problem was, he couldn't. When he wasn't thinking about the doctor examining Adam, Ben was looking at his other sons and thinking about them.

Like him, neither Joe nor Hoss had had very much sleep. How could they? In between looking after Adam and trying to find out where the blue light was coming from, the one that had constantly come and gone throughout the night, there had not been much time to relax and sleep. Just as he turned his thoughts back to Adam, Dr. Martin came down the stairs. All three Cartwright's quickly gave the man their attention.

"Doc?" Ben stayed away from his desk, fear in his voice; the doctor look far too serious.

Dr. Martin sighed. He was simply doctor. He had no special skills when it came to situations like Adam's. If he had, he would have done something for the man in heart beat. As it was, this case was beyond him. Those being the facts, he took a deep breath and said, "He's still not responding to stimuli, Ben. All I can think is that he has a skull fracture and, maybe, a serious brain injury which means he needs a more qualified doctor to look at him." He wasn't surprised when Ben and his sons stiffened, nor was he shocked when they all let out audible gasps when he took a deep breath and added, "We need to transport him to Reno as soon as possible. I know the doctors at the hospital there; they're good at what they do. If they can't help Adam, they can then transport him by train to Sacramento." He went onto admit that moving Adam had its share of dangers, but that leaving him where he was could only lead to certain death.

Ben felt his knees begin to buckle; he had to quickly sit on the corner of the desk. A fear that hadn't gripped his heart since Marie died was back. Since the nearest train station was in *****Reno they'd have no choice to put a mattress in the back of a wagon and take him to the hospital in Reno, praying for the best. Then, if it became necessary, the train station was already there. They'd just have to drive as careful as possible, as that was a long ride to Reno. The fear he felt for his oldest almost immobilized him. However, Ben managed to ask, "How soon can we leave?"

Doctor Martian gave Ben and his sons a sympathetic smile as he answered, "The sooner you can get him to the hospital the better chance he'll have of surviving. I'll wire the hospital ahead of time; prepare them for your arrival." Dr. Martin figured he could at least help where he could. "Will you need help transporting him?" He hated being so direct and blunt only the situation was urgent and had to be handled as such.

"I don't think so. If we do, I'll say something." Ben said as he walked to the front door and opened it for the good doctor.

Once Doctor Martin was gone, Hoss spoke up, his voice cracked as he spoke; the guilt he was feeling had doubled in size. "I'll get the wagon ready." Ben could see all the words he'd spoken to Hoss during the night had been erased with the doctor's announcement. How he wished he knew what to say to his second son to snap him out of it. As it was, Ben didn't stop Hoss as he also headed out the door. However, when Joe turned to go up to Adam, Ben stopped him.

"I need you to go get Peter Tasker; tell him I need to talk to him." Ben walked over to where Hoss had been standing and leaned against the mantle. "Tell him what's happened before you send him in here, please. And Joe," Ben looked earnestly upon Joe, hoping he'd understand, "I need you to stay at home."

Joe didn't like it; he didn't agree, only for the sake of his father's peace of mind, he didn't voice his argument. "Yes, pa," Joe hurried out of the house and headed for the bunkhouse to talk to their foreman, while Ben went up to Adam's room.

When Ben entered his eldest's room, he walked over and looked down at his son. All of a sudden he found himself angrier than he'd been in a long time. Why did this have to happen? Hoss hadn't wanted to hurt Adam like this. In fact, Hoss' punch alone had not done this. Why did Adam have to have the stupid luck of hitting the wall in the first place? How Ben wanted to hit something, scream or do something but what? What on earth could he do without piling more guilt onto his second son?

"Adam," Ben leaned over his son and laid his left hand upon the man's chest. "Listen to me wherever you are at right now. You have to pull through, do you understand? If we have to take you to Reno, fine, but you have to come out of this coma you're in. We need you, all of us." For a split second, Ben thought he saw Adam's eyelids twitch, but no, whatever it was he'd seen did not repeat itself. It made Ben wonder if he'd seen anything at all. It didn't really matter. Within two hours Peter and Joe had been left in charge while Ben and Hoss, with Adam settled securely and comfortably in the back of the wagon, headed to Reno.

**~too~**

"What do you mean; you truck them to the auction?" Adam's eyes widened in shock as he sat on the top of the fence and looked over the ranch. Christmas was drawing close; however, he and Rosita had been talking about cattle and what would happen come spring. Adam was confused as Rosita had just finished explaining how, come spring round up, they'd simply herd the cattle to something she called a 'stockyard' and there they'd load them onto a huge truck called an eighteen wheeler.

Rosita too sat on the top of the fence, even if it wasn't considered lady like. Again, she felt bad for Adam. He'd been adjusting to life in the twentieth century only to find himself receiving another curveball, as she liked to say. "Why spend days and weeks on end herding cattle when it can be done in matter of a day or two? I could drive you to the stockyard if you want." She climbed off the fence and waited for Adam to follow.

Soon Adam stood beside her. All of a sudden he was tired of things like phones, cars and everything he'd been introduced to. The last thing he wanted was to travel to see anything called a stockyard. Well, he didn't want to do it right then that was for sure. All he wanted was peace and quiet; maybe a nice dinner with a good dinner date. "Not right now. How does a man take his "wife" out for dinner now-a-days?" He smiled and winked at her.

Rosita laughed. She took Adam's hand, which he was holding out, and soon the two were walking towards the barn as Adam said, "It isn't illegal to ride in a wagon is it?" That had Rosita laughing. Since half the people thought her odd anyway, she didn't see how it was going to harm anything. The stockyard would definitely have to wait.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o**

***My friend in California, who knows Nevada well, said the nearest train station to Virginia City would have been Reno. That is, up until 1869 when Carson City got a railway.**

***My husband's grandfather was a rancher, and he (my husband) has other ranchers in his family so I turned to him for the information concerning cattle ranching in the 1960's.**


	10. Chapter 10

**His Choice **

**My apologies to the readers that read Ch 9 before I had a chance to correct one mistake. There is no Sarah...I thought I had everything corrected before I posted. It was supposed to say Rosita.**

**Chapter Ten**

Shrieks of laughter could be heard ringing through the air as Adam and Rosita, both dressed warmly and wearing coats, gloves and boots, threw snowballs at each other. After two months of adjusting to the twentieth century, Adam had had his fill and needed to simply relax and have some good clean fun. With another storm laying a good twelve inches of snow upon the ground, snowball fights and snowmen sounded very much like the fun he longed for.

"Hey!" Rosita squealed as Adam picked her up and then dropped her into the pile of snow that sat behind her. He might have thought she was upset except for the fact the young woman was laughing and already scrambling to her feet. He darted out of the way before she could grab him and pulled him down too.

It felt good to have this moment to simply have some time with the woman who had fast become his best friend. He liked her humor, her honesty, her hard work and the fact that she cooked great helped also. Adam still remembered how good the Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner had tasted. Of course, she'd cooked plenty as it seemed like she knew everyone in Virginia City, along with the outlying areas.

During the party, no one had bothered him about his origins, as they had all bought into the fact that he was simply a direct descendant of the original Adam Cartwright. Some had teased him saying he should find a look-alike contest and join it. He had laughed, but kept his comments to himself.

"Hay's for horses!" Adam shot back, and then ran because Rosita was right behind him. By the time he stopped; Adam was standing next to the porch. He leaned on its post. He was still laughing softly, as Rosita managed to catch up and shake her finger at him.

"You're something else, Adam Cartwright." Rosita couldn't help concede as she walked up to where Adam was standing. "Let's go inside. I'll get us something hot to drink and something to eat." She was hungry and figured she could at least make sure Adam had a chance to eat too.

Adam wasn't about to turn down a hot meal, especially not one of Rosita's hot meals. If she ever gave up ranching, Adam was convinced she could start up her own restaurant business. However, as she headed for the house Adam stopped her in her tracks when he asked softly, "Have you ever seen a soft blue light?"

Rosita turned around and looked at Adam's face. The moment she did, Rosita knew he'd seen such a light, maybe more than once, and was asking for some reassurance that he wasn't crazy. "Yes," she answered truthfully thinking about when she and Camilla first found him on the road and while she was waiting for him to wake up. She was surprised to have the fear of losing him grasp at her heart yet, for his sake, she hid that fear. "Why have you been seeing one?"

Adam nodded in the affirmative. "Not very often, only I do see it." Then, remembering Abe's words, the ones that said the eventually the blue light would, most likely, engulf him to the point where he had to make a choice, he walked over to where Rosita stood. After an awkward silence, Adam told her, "I'm not sure I want to go back."

Rosita, who was fighting to keep herself from falling totally in love with Adam, couldn't help but blush. She knew he was paying her an indirect compliment. However, as much as she would love to enforce the thought of him staying, and she _did_ love the idea, Rosita knew she had to think of what was best for Adam and not her. That is, if she really cared for him at all. "You have a family waiting for you, Adam." Then, thinking it might help Adam, she said, "You should call Abe and talk to him. I have the number on top of the desk."

Adam knew in his head she was right, but his heart was arguing its case. Before she knew it, Adam had pulled her into his arms and was kissing her. Rosita stiffened and then relaxed, unable to resist the temptation to at least get to know what it was like to be kissed by the famous Adam Cartwright. By the time the two separated, Rosita had to force herself to speak. "I think I best hurry and get some lunch for both of us." This time she hurried into the house before Adam could stop her.

_"You should call Abe…" _Rosita's words rang in his ears. He sighed and headed inside. He knew she was right. Before he could make a choice of any kind, Adam knew he should check and see if Abe and Dixie had figured anything else out. Abe had said he had some more cases to look through and study them closer.

**~oOo~**

The night sky shone down upon the camp Ben, Hoss and the ranch hand they'd wound up bringing along, a dark haired, brown eyed man by the name of Lynn Baker, had made. As slow as they'd have to travel, the three men had only made it two miles outside the boundaries of the Ponderosa. To make sure Adam was kept as comfortable, and as warm, as possible, they had brought along more than one comforter and worked out a schedule where one of them would be awake to keep the fire in the pit they'd dug going; they'd parked the wagon as close to the fire as they dared. Hoss was kneeling next to his oldest brother when Ben and Lynn brought more wood into camp. Ben threw some of it onto the fire. He wasn't surprised to find Hoss in the back of the wagon.

"He'll pull through son." Ben told Hoss as covered the wood they'd brought along with them, Joe had actually suggested a second wagon full of wood as 'that would keep them from having to spend time gathering it on the trip'. Since it was an excellent idea, Ben latched onto it. "I wish you'd stop blaming yourself. It's not like you set out to do this." Again, he wasn't surprised when Hoss remained silent.

Ben went to lie down, as did Lynn, but he froze. Ben saw a light blue light glowing in the distance. Because he knew from experience going after it would only make it disappear, Ben didn't attempt to try to figure out where it came from. Although, he did surprise Hoss by putting his foot down and demanding to take the first watch over Adam. Because neither Lynn nor Hoss had noticed the bright light, they didn't know why Ben was being so insistent about doing the first watch. Still, Hoss gave in and went to lie down next to Lynn. If he was going to be of help when it came to Adam, Hoss knew he needed some sleep.


	11. Stockyards

**His Choice **

**A/N For those of you who wondered why Adam wouldn't have known what a stockyard was...according to my research, stockyards were first used during the Civil War, and this story takes place before the Civil War. **

**Chapter Eleven**

The sun shining down upon him felt good, as Adam helped Rosita and four of her cousins herd the cattle towards the stockyards Rosita had taken him to the month before. What he saw had him downright flabbergasted. Once again though, Rosita had acted out of concern for him. His mind turned back to the week before.

"_I didn't think it wise to just let you start herding cattle and then see all of this." Rosita sat behind the wheel of her jeep and looked at Adam who was staring at the trucks she'd just called eighteen wheelers. _

"_How long have they been using stockyards and when did they begin taking the cattle to the market this way?" Adam, once he put his eyes back in his sockets, looked at her; the same lost look she'd seen more than once was in his eyes. _

"_Stockyards were first used in the eighteen sixties," she answered deciding against mentioning the Civil War, figuring that if he went back he'd learn of it soon enough_, _"However, transporting them by trucks? That began in the 1930's and grew from there." She sighed and admitted how much she hated it. "We do a good old fashioned round up once a year. If you're still here in the fall, would you come with us? It won't be very far, only to my uncle's ranch twenty miles away; still, we won't be dealing with eighteen wheelers either."_

_If he was still there in the fall, Adam didn't answer as he climbed out of the jeep and walked around the stockyard. He supposed he was getting used to things out of necessity and he had begun to make work where there was none just to keep his mind off the growing feelings he was having towards Rosita, but his mind and heart could never forget his family. Was there a way back or not? He let out a sigh as he thought on Abe and Dixie, who were supposed to be coming for another visit soon, and wondered what, if anything, more they could be able to figure out. Or would the blue light simply engulf him first and force him to make a choice?_

_ "Adam?" Rosita, who had caught up with Adam, reached out and took a hold of his hand. Her concern had turned to worry when he had left the jeep without answering. _

"_I'm fine." He stopped, turned to look at her and smiled. "And I'm sorry." He knew she why she was worried. "It's not that I won't help, if I can. I just…" he struggled to find the words he needed without upsetting her. He needn't have worried._

"_It's just that you don't want to be here. You want to be with your family?" She smiled upon him with such love and compassion, it made Adam realize just how blessed he'd been to have woken up to Rosita instead of someone else._

"_Yes…and no." He honestly answered as he surprised her by pulling her to him once more. "I just don't know anymore." He lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips and then pulled back. "I am falling in love with the scenery around here too."_

_Rosita couldn't help but smile and blush; she knew full well what "scenery" he was talking about. It scared her also. He was from the nineteenth century; anyone who looked close enough would see he still belonged there. Where did that leave her when the blue light came for him as Abe said it would, or the day they found another way back came? "I think we best be getting back. My cousins who help me with the cattle should be arriving soon." She said as she pulled away from him and began walking toward the jeep. _

_Adam had stood a moment longer and looked around the stockyard. This just wasn't right was the thought that entered his mind just before he turned and walked back to join Rosita in her jeep._

Adam was brought of his thoughts as he had to hurry and keep one of the cows from leaving the herd. This was the way it was supposed to be. He didn't know what the future might bring. All he knew for sure was, if he was still in the twentieth century when fall arrived then he would have a cattle drive to go on.

Rosita, who was on the other side riding her horse, was doing her best to keep her mind on the cattle and the business at hand. Keeping her mind on the cows wasn't easy to do, not easy to do when her eyes and mind kept wandering back to Adam and the fact that her heart was starting to race ahead of her head. For the first time since she and Camilla had found Adam lying on the road, Rosita began praying like crazy for some answers. She might not have, only she knew that, sooner or later, if Adam stayed the few kisses he'd given her would escalate to more.

By the time they reached their destination, Rosita was more than happy to turn the reins, per say, over to her eldest cousin, one Mark Peters.

Adam, who stood next to his horse alongside the fence that surrounded the stockyard, waited for Rosita to finish her business before he approached her. "It's past supper time; how about eating out at that restaurant you took me to last week? That is..." Adam looked over his dirt filled clothes, along with hers, "after we shower and change?" He dared suggest such a thing as she had told him how everyone thought her strange when she insisted on having a "shower house"-as he'd started calling the building that had been built strictly for the purpose of holding showers.

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Adam realized how his words sounded as Rosita turned a hundred shades of red and her cousins busted up laughing. He quickly apologized. "I didn't mean we…," Adam was now the one who looked embarrassed, especially when one of her cousins started saying there was nothing wrong with saving some water. He covered up his embarrassment as he smiled and corrected himself. "I didn't mean anything inappropriate," he spoke softly, so no one but Rosita could hear, "It's just that I'm hungry."

A part of Rosita wanted to wipe the charming, irresistible, smile off the man's face. Didn't he remember what Abe had said? If they allowed themselves to get too close something might happen. If that did happen, she could very well wind up in a condition that would close any way that might exist for him to return to his family. The other half of her knew he had a valid point. It _was _past time to eat. "All right, but we need to keep it short. Tomorrow's going to be another long day. After all, winter is over and spring always brings work." Nothing more was said as the Adam and Rosita each disappeared around separate corners of the "shower house".


	12. One Day at a Time

**His Choice **

**Chapter Twelve**

Adam moved the old, weather beaten, brown pole back and forth. He had newer poles in the back of the pickup truck Rosita said was now his. He couldn't help but smile as he thought on how he'd actually driven the vehicle himself; Rosita had been giving him driving lessons every chance she got. It had come in handy when their "neighbor" dropped in unexpectedly. The man's car had broken down and he needed a lift to his son's house. Fortunately for Adam, the man's son lived on the outskirts of Virginia City.

Adam and the gentleman, one Jack Hanson, a brown haired, silver tongued Irishman, had had a good visit, even if Adam had been more than careful with the answers he gave to the gentleman.

After removing the old post, Adam opened the tailgate of his truck and removed a new post. He couldn't help but whistle as he put it into the three foot hole in the ground. He could see Rosita working a hundred or so yards away. He couldn't believe how many hours she put in both at the house and outside working. Then again, she'd flat out stated she was a person who had to have something to do. He admired that.

As much as he enjoyed watching Rosita work, Adam knew he had to finish his own work. He turned his attention back to his work, though his mind eventually turned to another twentieth century invention he'd been introduced to the month before…the television. Rosita, who had never had one, had broken down and opened up her purse strings in order to buy one as she thought Adam might be interested in it, though she insisted it not be turned on for more than two hours a day; she didn't care for the noise.

_Adam sat in the living room, in a chair that had, somehow, become "his" and stared at the thing Rosita called a television. It sat underneath a mirror similar to the one his father had hung on the wall years ago. A man was talking; he said he was reporting the news. Rosita said she only believed half of what the man said, though she didn't harp on it and left Adam to watch the news hour without interruption._

_ "I liked it better when I got the news from my family, friends or people in town." Adam commented later as he sat at the kitchen table eating supper with Rosita._

_ Adam was shocked when Rosita put down her utensils, looked at him with all seriousness in her eyes and in her voice and told him, "I can always give it to one of my friends or cousins. It's a luxury, not a necessity."_

_ While Adam had meant what he said, he had not expected Rosita to make such an offer. The fact that she was making it for his sake was a bit more than overwhelming. "You'd do that for me?" Adam asked, wanting for whatever reason, to hear her say it._

_ Rosita chuckled. "Of course, I would. Remember, I only bought it for you. Besides," she answered as she sat back in her chair and smiled at him, "I told you before; people think I'm strange. Sometimes..." she let out another chuckle, "I think I'm the one who's in the wrong century." _As the memory finished, Adam laid his work aside and walked alongside the fence until he came to where Rosita was working.

When Rosita saw Adam walking toward her, her heart skipped a beat. It might not have if it weren't for the look he had upon his face; she couldn't decide if she was in trouble or not. She waited until Adam had stopped walking before she said anything. "What's up, Adam?"

"If you haven't noticed, it's time to break for lunch." Adam pointed to his watch and smiled. He almost started laughing hard as the shocked expression that came onto her face.

"I didn't realize it was getting to be that time already." Rosita put her shovel down and stepped away from the fence only to find herself falling due to her foot hitting a small rock on the ground. Adam quickly grabbed her.

As Adam helped her stand upright, Rosita began to thank him only to find their faces inches apart from each other. Adam might not have planned on it; only soon he was holding her close with one arm, holding the back of her head with the other one and lowering his head.

A small portion of Rosita screamed at her not to let him kiss her again, but before she knew it her arms were again sliding up his back and she was returning his kisses. By the time the two separated, Rosita knew they were in trouble. "What are we doing to do?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "If Abe is right, if we allow ourselves to give into our feelings, if we make this an actual marriage, we risk tying you here in this time for good. Your family…" She paused, naturally assuming that because Adam was with her, his family had lived their lives without him, and then said, "We can't risk closing the door to your century forever." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I can't ask you give it up for me. It's not like I could guarantee you fifty years together or anything, not that I don't wish I could."

Looking into her loved filled eyes, Adam had never felt so torn in all his life. He'd searched for years to find someone like Rosita, praying for a chance to really love someone, someone who loved him like she did. However, he had never thought it might come at the cost of cutting all connections he had to his family either. "Abe and Dixie are coming back next week, right?"

Slowly, Rosita nodded. "That's what they said last time I checked with them."

Adam stepped out of Rosita's embrace and led her to the truck. While he thought on Abe and the questions he wanted to ask the man, Adam figured first things first. He and Rosita ate a good lunch, before they worked on finishing up the day's work. "One day at a time." Adam opened the door and held it open while she climbed into the truck.

"One day at a time." She repeated as she watched him shut the door and walk around to the driver's side. It was going to one very long week.


	13. Chapter 13

**His Choice **

**Chapter Thirteen**

The last of the spring rain was talking to the earth as Abe sat on the porch with Adam and watched it come down. He and his wife had dropped in for a short visit, but could not stay overnight. Neither one had spoken when Rosita took Dixie inside the house to cook some lunch, and that had been a solid fifteen minutes ago.

Adam broke the silence when he turned to Abe and asked, "So, have you been able to find out anything new?" He asked the question hoping for a positive answer. He was to be disappointed though.

Abe wasn't blind. He'd seen the looks that had been exchanged in between his dear friend and Adam. "Only the fact that out of all the cases we've studied you' been stuck in time longer than anyone else." He could tell his answer was not the one Adam had been looking for. He stood and watched the rain, wondering how best to help Adam. After a few more minutes, Adam asked another question. One that, somehow, Abe had known he would ask sooner or later.

"Are you sure; I mean, absolutely sure, making this marriage a real one would shut the door to my past." Adam kept his eyes on Abe.

Abe stood up and walked to the edge of the porch. After a minute or so, he turned around and leaned against the post that stood behind him. "Like I said before, making it a real marriage isn't the problem. It's the fact that you run the risk of a child being conceived and that is what shuts the door." Abe paused and then added, "I'm thinking it's because when that happens, you have a link to this century that is stronger than the link you have to your past."

Since Adam had often heard his father say things had changed for him the day his sons were born, he could see where Abe's conclusions were coming from. How he wished the man knew more than he did. He might have continued talking to his friend only Rosita and Dixie came out.

"We wish you could stay longer." Rosita gave Dixie and her husband both hugs. It wasn't a lie. She'd known Abe and Dixie for many years. In fact, Dixie and she had met in the third grade and gone through school together. Abe had joined "their group" when he moved to the same town as them and started the 7th grade with them.

Dixie smiled as her husband opened the door to their black truck. "We do too," She answered as she climbed inside,"but we have other business to take care of." The moment her husband climbed in the truck and started pulling away, Dixie started waving. Adam slid his arm around Rosita's waist as she slid her arms around his; the two of them began to wave back.

Once their friends were out of sight, Adam turned to Rosita. "I need to go for a ride." He needed some time to himself, time to think without having interruptions of any kind.

Rosita's first instinct was to go with him. Second instinct, the one which won, told her what his problem was and that he needed the time by himself. She slid her other arm around his waist also and smiled up him. "Be careful, Adam."

"Don't worry. I will." Adam moved one of his hands behind her head and held it as he gave her a very passionate kiss. He then let go, stepped off the porch and started walking towards the newly painted barn. It didn't take long for Adam to saddle his horse. Soon he was riding down the road, over small hills and through the trees, anywhere just to be himself and think. However, his ride was brought to an abrupt halt when he saw it, a blue light that started out small and then started to spread out in front of him. Adam pulled back on the reins, not knowing whether or not the blue light was going to engulf him at that moment and make him choose.

While the light did not engulf him, Adam got the shock of his life when the middle portion of the light clear away and he saw Joe and Peter standing in the living room of their home. He could see and hear them as clear as he could the man on the television that he'd had Rosita keep in the house.

_"I wish you'd find something to do, Joe." Peter was standing by the fireplace and watching as Joe continued pacing back and forth over the floor. "All that walking isn't going to change the contents of that telegram your father sent. At least they got Adam to the hospital in Reno without a problem."_

_ Joe stopped walking and looked at Peter, pure torment in his eyes. "But will they be able to help him, or will Adam have to be put on a train to Sacramento? What if they can't help him either? My word, I've never known a day without Adam in it. What if he winds up…" Joe shuddered and finished, "What if he winds up passing on? What will Hoss do? He never meant for Adam to get hurt like this when he attacked him."_

_Peter felt his heart go out to the youngest Cartwright. He didn't know what to do or say to help Joe. He wished he did though. "I can't answer those questions, Joe." He stepped away from the fireplace slowly and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Just pray for him."_

The picture of Joe and Peter disappeared only to have another one open, one of his father and Hoss sitting in one of the Reno Hospital's waiting rooms. Hoss was standing by the window while his father sat in a chair looking as if he'd age twenty years.

"_I didn't even give him a chance to explain." Hoss ran the palm of his hand over the window seal and sighed. He wasn't surprised when he heard his father sigh. Ben had tried to get him to get past that and understand that Adam wouldn't hold it against him. "I try to let it go, pa, but I can't. Adam knew what she had been; he tried to tell me, but I didn't want ta believe she was still that way." Tears formed in Hoss' eyes as he finished, "He's gotta live! He's jist gotta!"_

Adam again felt torn as the picture disappeared and the hole again filled with a blue light. His heart ached for Hoss, for all his family. "My family loves me; I love them. Rosita loves me; I love her. I can't have both." He whispered to no one in particular. "Help me."

The wind whistled through the air, brushing across Adam's face as it did so. It was as if it was doing its best to help him relax enough to think clearly. After a few moments, Adam turned his horse around and headed back to the main house knowing only one thing; he had to make up his mind _before_ the blue light engulfed him as Abe said it would do someday.


	14. Chapter 14

**His Choice **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Adam and Rosita raced their horses down the pathway that led to the pond. Their laughter filled the air, as Rosita pulled ahead of ahead of him only to have him gain the lead by a nose. When they reached the pond, Adam was off his horse in a New York minute and was helping Rosita off her's. Soon they were sitting on the fresh spring grass, underneath the tallest Pine tree that stood near the pond, watching a slight ripple in the water that had been caught by the breeze.

"This is the best way to spend a late afternoon." Rosita smiled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just loved this time of the year with everything so new, fresh and full of hope.

Adam leaned against the tree and turned his eyes upward. After completing the morning chores and necessary ranch business, it had felt so good to simply mount his horse and ride with Rosita. "I think it's a great way to spend the rest of the day too." He smiled as Rosita began telling him that some of her cousins would be visiting soon. Though, the more she talked about family, the more his mind wandered to his.

"The town is having another social next week. The mayor's wife is supposed to be helping out with the desserts. She's makes the best pies. You'll love them; I promise. Do you want to go, or do you prefer to stay on the ranch?" Rosita finished talking, thinking it would be impolite and rude if she did all the talking. When Adam failed to answer her question, Rosita turned her head and looked at him. She saw that a troubled looked had appeared on his face.

Rosita didn't have to guess what the problem was. Her head told her she needed to back off, to make it easier for Adam to choose to go back to where he belonged. Only problem was, her heart was fighting her head. She'd never loved anyone like she loved Adam, probably never would. Still…Rosita couldn't bring herself to put her needs above his. She sighed and forced herself to speak. "You don't have to feel you have no choice, Adam. When the light comes, go back to your family. Others can call me crazy; you can call me crazy." As she made that statement, Rosita couldn't help but softly chuckle, as she remembered what Adam had said when he first woke up in his bed. Once she stopped chuckling, Rosita continue, "But, I can help Abe and Dixie continue to study this type of thing. Who knows," she gave out a soft chuckle, "maybe I'll even find a way back to you someday." Even as she spoke she knew she would. She'd find a way or spend the rest of her days letting people think she was a widow due to some unforeseen and tragic act of nature.

Adam, who had been watching a few birds flying up against the bluest, clearest sky he'd ever seen, didn't answer for a moment. When he did, he turned his head slightly. His eyes seemed to bore a hole clear through her, as if he could see everything. He lifted his hand and ran it down her cheek, his heart full of gratitude that she was thinking more of him than of herself. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did it seem it was always one way or the other with him?

For a moment time seem to freeze and then, probably due to all the uncertainty life had handed him, Adam again pulled her to him. A large portion of Rosita urged her to pull back. The other part was slightly larger than the first portion, and she held onto Adam for all she was worth, as he lowered his head and ravished her mouth with his tongue.

"Adam," she forced herself to speak as his lips trailed down her cheek and to her neck, "we mustn't. We can't take the chance. The door to the eighteen hundreds…" Rosita was speaking the words but every fiber of her was responding to his kisses. As his gentle hands glided up and down her back, she let out an involuntary soft mewing sound which only encouraged his actions.

Adam stopped her words when he covered her mouth with his once more. When he moving down her check once more, he said, "The only thing that Abe can tell us for sure is the door to the past will be closed if a child is conceived. I don't know about you, only I'm tired of living under the same roof with the woman who might as well be my wife, but treating her like a sister. I'm tired of dealing with phones, television, eighteen-wheelers, drive in's and such." Adam paused as he took time to kiss the nape of her neck. He then told her, "Since there are no guarantees, when it comes to life, I'll take the chance if you will. Let's do everything we need to make this a common law marriage. If a child is conceived; so be it," Adam said as he let out a low growl, "I always wanted to be a father."

Rosita felt her heart beating a hundred beats a minute as Adam talked. She didn't know whether they were right or wrong; all she knew for sure was that she was in love with Adam Cartwright. That being the case, she said nothing as Adam laid her on the grass and started to undo her blouse. However, he never made it to the last button before they heard someone calling their names over and over. Silently cursing to themselves, Adam and Rosita sat up. Whoever was calling them best have a darn good reason for doing so! Getting control of himself, Adam stood up and, reaching down, helped Rosita up; she had also composted herself. By the time the rider, who turned out to be their blond haired, thin as a rail, but strong as an ox foreman of two weeks, Cameron Hills, reached them Adam and Rosita were standing side by side, appropriately attired and with one arm around the back of each other.

**~oOo~**

A/N The next chapter will be the end of Part One. Part Two is being co-written by myself and Ghostwriter1985, who found out I wasn't planning a sequel. She asked if I'd think about it if she helped co-write it. Since all I'm doing with it is going through and tweaking her chapters and adding things as needed, she will be posting the story under her account.


	15. His Choice

**His Choice **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Adam sat on the front porch watching as the sun began to set. The past twenty four hours had been full, a bit too full. The twenty cows he'd asked Cameron and a couple of other men to move a mere ten miles had been spooked somehow and then stampeded. They'd lost one of the men and had another one seriously injured. The one that they'd lost had had a family. Seeing the family grieving, remembering what he'd seen in the blue light before, it had made Adam stop and think harder than he had in a long time. "Why doesn't it come?" Adam said softly as he turned his head and looked towards the house and thought of Rosita, their love for each other and his family. "I can't go on not knowing. I'm only existing. I want to start living again." He then turned back towards the sunset.

Rosita, who had been watching Adam from inside the house, sighed. With the window slightly opened, she'd heard his words and felt his pain. She made her way outside and was soon kneeling next to Adam with her hands on his arm. He turned and looked at her. "I love you, you know that." Adam put his hand over hers, his eyes showing her a man whose heart was breaking.

Her lips turned up in a sad smile. She knew. She also knew what he could not bring himself to say, so she said it for him. "I don't know how much longer you have to wait for that blue light only you need to be able to go back when it does. You belong there."

Adam squeezed her hand and then, using one arm, pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "I wish things were different."

Rosita had to swallow hard as she felt her heart also breaking and once again vowed to either find a way back to Adam or never to marry anyone else, though she kept the last part to herself. "I know." She held onto him tightly. "However," she said as she pulled back and looked into Adam's eyes once more, "They're not. We need to…" Before she could say anything else, they both saw it, a blue light coming towards them and growing brighter.

Rosita quickly stepped backwards. When Adam went to stop her, she shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "No, Adam, it's here for you. I know it is. GO!" She barked louder than she meant to, as she turned and ran into the house.

Automatically, Adam took a step towards the house as if to follow Rosita only to have an overwhelming feeling of someone urging him to go in the other direction, towards the light. "Adam, come back to us…" Adam was startled to hear his father's voice; the man was pleading with him harder than Adam had ever heard him do before. _"You belong there…" _Rosita's voice rang in his ears the next second. He sighed and made his choice.

.

**~oOo~**

Ben sat next to Adam's hospital bed with his head bowed and his face resting in his hands. Hoss stood next to the bedroom window staring at nothing in particular. The doctors had operated on Adam's skull which had indeed been fractured. He was now lying in the hospital bed with his head wrapped up in hospital bandages. "We did what we could. I wish I could guarantee you what the outcome will be, but I can't. Though, you best be prepared to handle anything if he lives. We don't know what damage, if any, was done by this accident. All we can do is pray and hope for the best, Mr. Cartwright." Dr. Thomas Jensen, the chief surgeon who had performed the procedure, had told both Ben and Hoss as the nurse slid the blanket under Adam's arms and tucked them into the bed. That had been three hours ago. If the doctors hadn't warned them that, if the operation was successful, it could take up to four or five hours for Adam to wake up, they might have been more concerned. As it was they waited.

Ben was tired. He was flat out tired and worn out. He needed things to go one way or the other. If Adam lived, he would rejoice he still had all three of his sons. If he passed on, he'd grieve like he'd never grieved before, but at least he'd be moving forward. He didn't know how much more of this uncertainty he could take. That being the case, he started speaking low, his heart still feeling very heavy. "Adam, please, come back to us. Where ever you're at, we need you."

Adam, who had covered his eyes as the blue light start engulfing him, now felt as if he was in an extremely dense fog. If he wasn't for the fact that he could hear his father's voice, was following that voice, he might have wandered around in it lost forever. As he walked toward the voice another he heard another voice, that of his brother who had moved away from the window and was now standing by the end of his bed. "Listen to Pa, Adam, please. We need you here with us." The brother who everyone had nicknamed the gentle giant of the Ponderosa choked up as he talked. Adam pushed through the fog as his father and brother continued to talk to him.

Because Ben had his head in his hands and Hoss had bowed his head, they did not see Adam's eyes open and blink a few times. It took Adam's eyes a few moments to refocus themselves, for him to remember what had happened and realize where he was at. Even though he had a nasty headache, he thought on Rosita and the twentieth century. Had it all been a dream? An illusion or what? When he moved his hand, Ben, who had felt the movement, snapped his head up. Tears began to fill his eyes as he cried out, "Adam!"

Hearing his father call out his brother's name, Hoss too looked up. Excitement filled his eyes as he quickly moved to the other side and sat down on a chair that set next to the bed. "Hey, brother! Reckon, it's past time fer you to be awake."

Adam didn't answer. Instead he lifted his left hand up and moved it into a position where he could see it. His heart skipped a beat while Ben and Hoss' eyes widened as they saw a shiny gold wedding band appear upon Adam's ring finger.

**~oOo~**

**A/N Just a reminder that Ghostwriter1985 is working on a sequel for this.**


End file.
